Humanity
by Clark E. Moore
Summary: Karena memanusiakan manusia, sama sekali bukanlah hal yang mudah./Chapter 1 update!
1. Chapter 1

_Karena memanusiakan manusia itu,_

_Sama sekali bukan hal yang mudah._

.

.

.

**Humanity**

.

A Naruto Fanfiction

All characters are Masashi Kisimoto's

The story belongs to me

.

Alternate Universe

Out of character

Mature theme

.

Prologue

.

.

Dari awal, hidup lelaki berambut merah itu sudah kurang indah. Hal yang ia ingat pertama kali, bukanlah apa yang disebut rumah. Ia berada di selokan. Selokan raksasa tempat semua hal yang buruk berkumpul. Dunia belakang dan buangan dari dunia gemerlap penuh kemakmuran.

Ia masih tiga tahun rasanya saat ia melihat cipratan merah itu. Ia tak paham itu apa. Tetapi, ia tahu itu salah. Ia pernah bertanya, tetapi ia malah dibentak. Kalau ditanya balik siapa yang membentaknya, ia tak ingat.

Ia tinggal di sana, bersama 'keluarga'nya yang entah mengapa mau mengurusnya. Jika ditanya di usia yang lebih tua nantinya, ia tak habis pikir mengapa mereka tak membunuhnya saja saat itu.

Dunia barbar. Busuk. Penuh kejahatan.

Bahkan setahu lelaki itu, semua makanan yang pernah ia telan adalah hasil curian. Kebusukan itu sudah mendarah daging dengannya. Yah, mereka juga mengajarinya begitu, sih.

Ia sudah beumur 10 tahun saat ia mulai sadar bahwa tak semuanya didapat dengan mencopet. Ia baru paham apa warna merah dari masa lalunya itu. Dan ia langsung mual. Salah satu 'kakak' laki-lakinya menganggapnya cengeng. Tetapi, 'kakak' perempuannya mendukungnya.

Ia berumur 12 tahun saat ia saat ada cara yang lain lagi. Saat itu 'kakak' perempuannya pulang dalam keadaan kusut dan hampir telanjang. Tetapi, tak ada yang peduli pada pakaiannnya, kecuali dirinya. Mereka malah bersorak senang dengan uang mendadak diacungkan wanita itu.

Semua hal melawan akal sehatnya. Ia tak suka. Ia mencoba bertanya. Tetapi, seperti biasa, sia-sia.

Ia berumur 14 tahun saat ia tahu apa sebenarnya yang dilakukan wanita itu. Ia menangkap basah perempuan itu dan 'kakak' laki-lakinya sedang melakukan sesuatu yang ia baru pahami. Suasana panas saat itu dan nafsu yang membuncah. Ia tak paham. Ia tak mengerti. Padahal kedua insan tadi kembar, tampaknya bukan saudara karangan seperti dirinya.

Semua terlihat seperti hewan baginya. Dunia tanpa aturan. Apakah memang begini kehidupan? Lalu, mengapa ia harus lahir? Bukankah indah jika ia tak pernah melihat hal seperti ini?

Dan ia berumur 15 tahun, saat ia pertama kali bertemu dengan gadis itu.

...

Gadis bermata seperi mutiara itu lahir di keluarga petani yang serba pas-pasan. Rumahnya seerhana, kecil dan sempit, tetapi hangat. Ia tinggal berlima di sana. Ayahnya yang bijak dan menanamkan moral yang kuat pada dirinya. Ibunya yang perhatian dan selalu setia merawatnya. Kakak laki-lakinya yang keras, tetapi melindunginya dengan sepenuh hati. Adik perempuannya yang manis.

Ia berumur 3 tahun saat memorinya mulai mencatat semua manis pahitnya hidupnya yang penuh kehangatan.

Ia berumur 10 tahun, saat ia sudah bisa memasak hal-hal kecil dan bisa merawat bunga.

Ia berumur 12 tahun saat ia sudah bisa membantu ayahnya merawat kebun dan dicekcoki dengan kisah inspiratif kehidupan yang tak bosan-bosannya ia dengar.

Ia berusia 13 tahun saat ia dipetuahi kakaknya mengenai prinsip kehidupan yang harus ia pegang dan kebaikan hati juga keikhlasan dalam melakukannya, karena semuanya bukanlah buat dibalas manusia, tetapi hanya buat Tuhan.

Dan ia berusia 14 tahun, saat ia kenal dengan lelaki itu.

...

Dan mereka sama-sama berada pada musim semi, saat kebaikan hati dan rasa kemanusiaan itu menular dari si 'manusia' ke si 'hewan'.

Karena manusia diciptakan berbeda dari hewan.

Dan saat manusia sudah menyerupai hewan, dunia ini hanya sedang menunggu untuk hancur bekeping-keping.

* * *

Tunggu, sebelum dikatakan, jangan samakan ini dengan cerita white and black. White and black emang kurancang buat yang manis dan lembut. Yang kotornya kulempar kesini semua. Aku Ga rela mengototri yang itu...Jadi, tolong jangan samakan...

Sebelumnya aku awalnya Ga rela senggak relarelanya masukin Gaara buat charanya. Aku takut ini ngejelekin Gaara dan aku nggak rela. #tutup wajah pake tangan. Mana ini fic pertama aku yang isinya berat pula #nunduk, frustasi.

Yah, Semoga suka. Agak berat isinya. Kayak belajar pkn #plak. Ngga deh. Jangan-_-

Thanks for Allah SWT and all readers!


	2. Chapter 2

_Pada hari itu,_

_Aku bertemu dengan dirimu._

•

•

•

•

•

**Humanity**

**Chapter I : Milk of Human Kindness**

A Naruto Fanfiction

All characters are Masashi Kishimoto's

The story belongs to me (Wish you to mind and respect this thing, okay?:))

Alternate Universe, Out of characters, Mature theme

•

Desiran angin membelai halus telinga lelaki itu. Rambut merahnya yang acak-acakan dengan potongannya yang tidak rapi bergoyang pelan. Matanya terpejam. Tetapi, ia tidak tidur. Mata yang dikelilingi warna hitam itu jarang sekali tidur. Hal itulah yang menyebabkan pigmentasi itu makin menjadi tiap harinya.

"Hei, Gaara."

Terdengar sebuah suara menyebut namanya. Ia tidak menjawab. Ia tak peduli. Ia masih terduduk di sana, diatas atap dengan punggung yang bersender di dinding.

"Jangan membodohiku. Turun. Sekarang."

Lelaki itu masih juga terdiam. Kelopak suramnya membuka sedikit matanya, menunjukkan pandangan dari iris _jade_ itu yang tak bisa diartikan maknanya.

"Pekerjaanmu kali ini dengan Obito."

Dan seketika matanya terbuka lebar. Ia melompat turun ke samping si pembicara dan memberikan pandangan membunuh kepada objeknya. Matanya yang hijau menatap galak pada mata spiral itu.

"Nagato, aku tak mau bekerja dengan pria brengsek itu " katanya tajam.

Lelaki di hadapannya terkekeh. "Kau benci sifat kekanakannya?" tanyanya mengejek. "Masalahnya, hanya kau yang bisa mengejar kecepatan dia."

Gaara masih menatapnya dingin. Ia tahu, ia yang paling cekatan di sana. Tetapi ia benci bekerja dengan Obito. Bukan karena ia kekanakan, sifat balitanya itu justru telah membuat ramai tempat memuakkan ini. Hanya saja, lelaki itu terlalu kotor. Ia benci dengan sifat lelaki itu yang terlalu berlebihan; menghabiskan mangsanya tanpa ampun. Bukankah lebih baik mereka dibiarkan hidup? Toh mereka yang dicuri. Sudah hilang harta, hilang nyawa lagi.

"— Atau kau tak mau melihat orang mati?" kata Nagato mendadak dengan penuh sarkasme.

Gaara seketika menegang, lalu membuang muka.

"Pengecut." ejek Nagato.

"Aku bukan bajingan." kata Gaara dingin. "Itu hanya tak adil bagi mereka."

Lelaki itu terkekeh. Ia lalu menangkap dagu Gaara dan memaksa lelaki itu menatapnya dalam-dalam. "Dunia tak adil, bayi." katanya tajam. "Sebenarnya kebaikan hatimu berasal dari mana, sih?"

Mata Gaara terbelalak, memantulkan keheranan dari mata _jade _itu.

_Sebenarnya kebaikan hatimu berasal darimana?_

Gaara menggigit bibirnya, lalu menepis tangan Nagato dengan sangat kasar. "Kau brengsek."

Nagato baru akan membentaknya saat seorang wanita muncul dan memegang tangan Nagato dengan lembut. "Hentikan. Kasihan dia." kata wanita itu, lalu menatap Gaara."Tetapi jangan anggap kamu lepas dari tugasmu, Gaara."

Gaara mendecih, lalu membuang muka. Ini, sih, sama saja.

Merasa tak ada urusan lagi, ia berpaling dan berbalik. Sekilas tertangkap oleh matanya, saat wanita itu tampak lebih menempel pada si lelaki— yang membuatnya mendengus melihat adegan konyol itu.

...

Kota yang ditangani kali ini adalah sebuah kota kecil di Timur negeri. Kota yang ramai, dengan penduduk yang ramah. Walau begitu, bukan berarti tak ada bangsawan di sini. Yang membedakannya hanya satu, rumah para bangsawan itu tak berkumpul di suatu komplek, tetapi berbaur dengan rumah warga dan toko-toko kecil.

Kini, Gaara sedang berdiri di tengahnya, sebuah pusat kota dengan keramaian yang ramah. Wewangian berbagai jenis makanan dan rempah yang merupakan bahan dagangan utama kota ini menusuk hidungnya dengan lembut; bau _apple pie_, coklat, kopi, kayu manis, jeruk, roti yang baru matang... Oh, dan ada berbagai bunga segar juga.

"Nak,"

Mendadak sebuah suara memanggilnya saat mata _jade_ itu sibuk menelaah suasana kota yang terasa asing itu, membuat kesadaran dan kewaspadaannya meningkat drastis. Tangan kirinya langsung siap masuk ke dalam kantong dimana sebuah pisau lipat terdapat.

"Mau membeli roti?"

Dan sebuah keterkejutan mengunjungi wajah lelaki itu sejenak sebelum rasa lega menghantamnya. Tangannya ia keluarkan kembali dari kantong. Orang itu hanya seorang nenek tua dengan baju lusuh tetapi bersih. Di tangannya, terdapat sebuah keranjang berisi roti-roti hangat berwarna kuning ranum; singkat kata, menggiurkan. _French bread_. Roti keras itu enak sekali dimakan dengan _bisque_. Lalu, terlihat olehnya gigi nenek itu yang hanya tinggal sebagian, membuatnya bertanya-tanya apakah nenek itu juga memakan karya tangannya sendiri.

"Kau makan itu?" tanya Gaara singkat, tanpa rasa sopan atau apa pun. Ia bahkan tak sadar bahwa bukan begitulah cara berbicara pada orangtua.

Nenek itu mengerjap, heran dengan cara pemuda itu bicara. Tetapi, sadar seberapa gembel pemuda itu dan seberapa acak-acakannya penampilannya, membuat nenek itu hanya maklum saja. "Yah, mau makan apa lagi? Kalau beli roti lagi mahal."

"Kau harusnya hanya duduk diam dan menyuruh cucu kau cari uang." kata Gaara lagi, tak mengerti. Tak biasanya ia seingintahu seperti saat itu. Biasanya ia tak peduli. Apalagi pada penduduk kota yang terlihat bahagia begitu. Ia pikir semua penduduk kota sama, hidup enak dengan makan berkecukupan. Yang tua dan yang sangat muda cukup duduk menikmati makanan, yang usia produktif bekerja. Sesederhana itu. Seperti yang selama ini ia lihat di rumah penduduk kota yang ia curi.

"Lalu, aku membiayai hidupku dan cucuku pakai apa, nak? Dia masih kecil dan dia harus sekolah." kata nenek itu lugas.

Gaara terdiam. Ia tahu nenek itu juga mungkin sama miskinnya dengannya, atau mungkin lebih miskin. Tetapi, nenek itu masih bekerja. Dengan cara yang halal pula. Hal itu menampar habis harga dirinya dan ia—

Ia langsung menggeleng cepat. Ia tak salah. Dunia yang terlalu kejam. Doktrin itu dipaku erat oleh 'saudara-saudara'nya dan telah menjadi salah satu dari prinsip hidupnya.

Tetapi hati kecilnya tergelitik— Hal itu tak bisa ia pungkiri. Dan ia muak membayangkan ada sedikit rasa kasihan yang menghantamnya.

Heh. Konyol.

"Jadi, kamu mau beli, nak?" tanya wanita tua itu sekali lagi.

Keraguan menyergap hatinya. Ia tak habis pikir akan diapakannya roti itu. _Well_, ia tak mungkin membuang uangnya hanya untuk membeli _bisque_, kan? Maksudnya, tergantung pada penghasilannya nanti, ia harus berhemat. Kalau ini di dekat 'rumah'nya mungkin ia bisa memberikannya pada Suigetsu, pengemis bergigi tajam itu. Setidaknya lelaki itu tak akan merasa kesulitan saat memakan roti yang sangat keras itu. Ia juga tak mungkin membawanya pada 'saudara'nya— mereka akan bertanya mengapa harus membeli roti sejauh itu. Dan jika ia menjelaskan alasannya, ia bisa-bisa ditertawakan. 'Keluarga'nya benci penduduk kota. Ralat. Semua yang tinggal di selokan benci mereka.

Tetapi ia entah mengapa mengangguk—

Tangannya mulai merogoh kantongnya, sementara sang nenek terlihat bahagia.

— sampai ia sadar akan sesuatu.

Ia pun mematung. Sementara sang nenek, masih menunggu dan ia sadar bahwa ia tak akan bisa lari.

"Aku tak punya uang."

Jadi, ia memutuskan untuk mengatakan kejujuran yang memalukan itu. Dalam hati, ia memaki-maki kebodohannya sendiri. Walau ia cukup yakin nenek itu tak akan ingat kejadian itu, tetapi setidaknya ia akan ingat akan kebodohannya dalam mengasihani nenek itu. Dan ia sudah siap menerima wajah kecewa nenek itu sebagai balasannya sampai—

"Ini untukmu kalau begitu."

Nenek itu mendadak berkata-kata dengan bibir yang tersenyum hangat. Tangannya menjulurkan sebatang roti yang telah dibungkus kertas berwarna coklat.

— Matanya terbelalak melihat sikap nenek tua itu.

Mengapa? Mengapa nenek itu baik sekali? Mengapa nenek itu itu mau memberinya padahal ia sudah bilang bahwa ia tak akan bisa bayar? Dan bukankah nenek ini—menurut perkiraannya bahkan lebih tak mampu darinya?

"Mengapa... kau memberiku secara gratis?" tanya Gaara sambil terus menatap bungkusan coklat itu.

Nenek itu hanya tersenyum bijak sambil makin menyodorkan bungkusan itu. "Entahlah, ya, nak..."

Gaara menatap roti itu sangat lama, lalu wajah nenek yang hangat itu. Kemudian, ia menerimanya secara perlahan sambil berkata dengan nada seperti seorang yang sedang berpikir, " Aku akan membayarnya nanti."

Nenek itu menggeleng pelan. "Tidak usah, nak. Untukmu saja."

"Tetapi kau nanti rugi."

"Aku tak akan rugi. Walau kamu tidak membayarku, akan ada Yang lain yang membayarku dengan yang lebih baik lagi."

Gaara terdiam, tidak mengerti. Dan sang nenek yang tahu bahwa ia tak akan mendapatkan jawaban pun berkata, "Aku pergi dulu, ya, nak. Hati-hati, ya. Semoga kamu beruntung."

Gaara terbelalak. Hati-hati? Beruntung? Apa... katanya?

Nenek itu berbalik. Gaara bisa melihat punggungnya menjauh. Entah mengapa, hati kecilnya berteriak padanya untuk mengatakan sesuatu pada si nenek. Apa pun. Apa—

"Hei!" serunya, yang membuat nenek itu berpaling.

Katakan sesuatu, Gaara! Katakan sesuatu!

"Makanlah roti yang empuk sekali-kali. Gigimu..."

Gaara mendadak terdiam. Sedikit semburat merah mewarnai pipinya— malu. Kalimat itu apakah terdengar ... konyol?

Tetapi nenek itu tersenyum. Dan ia berkata, "Terima kasih, nak. Semoga Tuhan membalas kebaikanmu."

Ia mematung, kalimat itu membuatnya terkejut. Tunggu—

— baik katanya? Siapa yang baik? Nenek itu bilang dirinya baik? Kenapa? Apa yang baik? Apa yang baik dari dirinya?

_Kebaikan itu tak diperlukan_.

Ah, ada yang pernah berkata begitu padanya. Tapi siapa? Kenapa? Kenapa tak perlu? Lalu, kenapa ia diharapkan menjadi tidak baik? Kenapa ada juga yang mengharapkannya baik?

_Dunia memangnya baik padamu?_

Kalimat itu lagi. Siapa yang berbicara? Oh, iya, kalau tidak salah... 'saudara'nya.

_"Hahaha. Kau... lucu sekali, Gaara. Tak perlu memikirkan mereka, oke? Mereka juga tak pernah memikirkanmu."_

'Kakak'nya yang lain juga pernah bilang begitu. Tetapi, benarkah kata 'kakak'nya itu?

_"Tidak ada untungnya, Gaara. Tak perlu kau pikirkan." _

_katanya sambil menatap cairan yang mengalir mengisi gelasnya._

_Gaara kecil itu terdiam. "Lalu, kenapa dulu kalian merawatku? Tak ada untungnya, bukan?"_

_Lelaki itu mendadak terdiam. Tangannya yang memegang gelas menjadi kaku. "Kau... berguna bagi kami sekarang."_

_"Tapi, dulu, kau tak tahu itu, kan? Malah kata Konan aku seperti agak lumpuh saat usia 5 tahunan."_

_Lelaki itu mendadak menjadi kaku. Lalu, ia berpaling dan menatap Deidara, "Sudah waktunya kita bekerja!"_

Tak ada jawaban saat itu. Tidak hingga kini. Kakaknya itu tak bisa menjawabnya, itu kesimpulannya. Lalu, siapa yang bisa?

_"Semoga Tuhan membalas kebaikanmu."_

Nenek itu! Nenek itu mungkin tahu jawabannya!

Gaara kembali pada kesadarannya dan menatap ke depan.

Nenek itu telah menghilang.

Ia menghela napas. Tampaknya ia kelaman melamun.

Lalu, mata hijaunya mulai berputar melihat sekelilingnya. Kios-kios para penjual itu. Wajah hangat mereka saat sedang berbicara pada pelanggan. Senyum-senyum manis yang terukir di bibir para warga. Suasana damai yang menguasai kota itu—

— yang tak lama lagi akan ia hancurkan.

Ya, kejadian yang akan terjadi malam lusa itu akan menghancurkan segalanya. Penduduk akan resah. Akan ada tangisan dan rasa takut. Kota yang seolah tanpa kejahatan itu akan ternoda. Rasa aman itu akan hilang. Ia bahkan cukup yakin entah mengapa polisi kota ini— mereka terkenal dengan kemampuannya yang bukan main-main— atau pun penjaga _mansion_ yang akan ia datangi tak akan cukup untuk menangkapnya atau pun Obito. 'Keluarga'nya telah memilih mereka dan pilihan itu biasanya sudah dipertimbangkan matang-matang.

Hei, ngapain ia memikirkan hal itu?

Ia menggeleng lemah.

Ia tak mau menjawabnya—

Ia berbalik. Tangannya masih menggenggam roti itu dengan erat.

— Ia bahkan tak bisa menjawabnya.

...

Ia berjalan mengelilingi tepian kota, mencoba mempelajarinya. Setidaknya, ia harus paham dulu jalur melarikan diri dari sana kalau ia mau bergerak. Memang, rencana sudah ada. Tetapi, alternatif harus selalu dipersiapkan.

Ia sedang sibuk meneliti bagian Selatan saat ia merasa menemukan tempat yang cocok. Daerah yang satu ini agak aneh. Perbatasan dengan kota hanyalah sebuah jembatan yang tak ada penjaganya. Lalu, sebuah hutan yang menyambutnya di ujung jembatan itu. Tak ada pemukiman penduduk. Jalur yang tampaknya bisa dimasuki siapa saja tetapi terlupakan.

Merasa perlu tahu ke arah mana ia bisa berlari sejauh mungkin lewat jalur itu, ia memasuki hutannya. Sebuah hutan rimbun yang alami dan seperti tak terjamah manusia.

Ia kemudian melihat seekor rusa berlari kencang melewatinya.

Ia terdiam. Mungkin, ini semacam area perburuan yang hanya kadang-kadang didatangi.

Ia berjalan lebih jauh lagi. Tetapi, tak ada hal yang lebih. Hanya pepohonan hijau yang rimbun, dedaunan dan hewan-hewan liar. Tempat itu terlalu alami. Aneh.

Ia menghirup nafas. Segar. Udaranya sangat baik.

Mendadak, sesuatu yang cepat melompat ke arah punggungnya, membuatnya langsung merunduk dan memasukkan tangannya ke dalam kantongnya. Ia segera bangkit lagi saat sosok yang cepat itu telah melewatinya dan menatap sosok itu.

Seekor serigala. Yang kelaparan.

Ia berjalan mundur sejenak. Musuh yang satu ini tak pernah ia hadapi sebelumnya.

Serigala itu melompat lagi ke arahnya, mencoba menerkamnya, yang lagi-lagi berhasil ia hindari.

Mendadak, ia merasakan dua aura hidup lagi yang mencoba menerkamnya dari belakang. Ia segera merunduk lagi dan kali ini ia terjatuh.

BRAK!

Ia mendecih, lalu mencoba bangkit kembali. Dan ia terbelalak saat melihat lawannya kini menjadi tiga. Yang satu mencoba menerkamnya, yang ia tangkis dengan roti prancis yang ia sambar dari balik punggungnya. Serigala itu mundur sedikit, membuatnya menyeringai kecil.

Heh. Roti yang berguna.

Ia kemudian mencoba berlari. Kencang sekali. Tak dipedulikan nafasnya yang terengah-engah. Serigala itu sekali-kali mencoba menerkamnya, yang berhasil ia hindari.

Kemudian, terlintas olehnya untuk menaiki pohon menghindari serigala itu. Jadi, ia memanjat satu dan berjongkok di dahannya. Serigala itu menatapnya dari bawah, tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Ia menghela nafasnya, lega. Lalu, ia menatap ke depan, berpikir bahwa perjalanannya kini harus dilakukan melalui pohon ke pohon.

Hingga ia sadar itu adalah suatu keputusan yang salah.

Dua ekor ular menatapnya dengan lapar. Lidahnya mendesis keluar dari mulutnya, sekaligus menunjukkan taring tipisnya yang tajam dan mematikan.

Gaara menelan ludahnya. Antara serigala dan ular, serigala tampak jauh lebih _bersahabat._

Jadi, dengan segala kenekatan ditambah dengan kepanikan yang menguasainya, ia melompat lagi le bawah— menjadikannya sasaran empuk bagi hewan berbulu itu.

Sadar akan hal itu, ia segera berlari menjauh lagi tanpa henti. Beberapa kali serigala-serigala itu mencoba melompat menerkamnya dan— syukurlah— gagal. Jadi, ia tetap terus berlari tanpa henti sambil terus memutar otak.

Ia mungkin sudah melewati diameter areal hutan itu— ia telah melewati bagian terimbunnya dan ia cukup yakin ia melihat seekor beruang— saat ia mencapai bagian yang sudah agak jarang. Pepohonannya juga sudah berubah. Kini, ia bisa melihat berbagai tanaman rambat berduri yang menggantung dari pepohonannya— dan itu berhasil menghambat kedua serigala tadi— juga sesemakan berduri. Cukup lelah karena sudah berlari terlalu jauh ditambah rasa takut yang menyergapnya, ia bahkan tak mempedulikan goresan di bahunya yang menyobek pakaiannya dan goresan kecil di telapak tangan kirinya.

Lalu, ia melihat genangan air yang luas jauh di hadapannya. Ia tak usah repot-repot memutar badannya untuk tahu serigala itu masih mengejarnya. Jadi, dipercepat larinya dan ia melalui daerah dengan sesemakan berduri seperti tadi— tetapi ia berhasil menghindarinya kali ini.

Ia langsung berlari melewati air. Roti prancis yang tadinya ia gantung di pinggangnya ia peluk agar tak basah.

Entah bagaimana, yang pasti, pada akhirnya ia berhasil melewatinya. Untung saja air itu dangkal.

Gaara menghela nafas lalu menatap ke seberang sungai. Pemandangan rerumputan luas juga sesemakan berduri itu menghiasi tepian sungai, sementara beberapa puluh meter di belakangnya, baru terlihat pepohonan rindang. Serigala itu telah menghilang— entah tertahan pohon berduri yang mana satu.

Pantasan saja hutan itu sepi. Ada serigala, ular, tanaman rambat dan ssemakan berduri, dan, oh— ia cukup yakin ia melihatnya— beruang.

Ia kemudian bersender di pohon di belakangnya dan merosot hingga terduduk. Kakinya mendadak terasa nyeri— mungkin efek dari berlari jarak jauh tadi. Peluh membanjiri dahinya, mengalir dan membasahinya. Diangkatnya lengan kirinya untuk mengelapnya, hingga ia sadar akan sesuatu— lengannya yang satu itu tak bisa digerakkan.

Ia kemudian melihat tangannya. Ada benjolan-benjolan merah di telapaknya di dekat goresan tipis itu. Rasa kebas menjalar dan mulai mengenai bagian sikunya.

Kalau ia sedang tidak lelah, letih dan lemas seperti itu, mungkin ia akan panik dan dengan segera mencari solusi. Tetapi, kondisinya sedang tidak baik. Bahkan, pada saat itu, ide untuk memikirkan hal itu dan bagaimana krusialnya hal itu sebenarnya, sama sekali tak ia hiraukan. Ia lelah.

Dan tak butuh waktu lama, hingga matanya memburam dan ia jatuh pingsan.

...

Dingin.

Ia bisa merasakan dingin.

Rasa dingin yang menggigit kulit wajahnya.

Ia mengerjap. Entah kenapa kepalanya terasa berat.

"—ei..."

"Hei!"

Gaara membuka matanya. Silau. Cahaya yang menyilaukan menyinarinya. Ada warna-warna lain juga, makin lama semakin jelas.

"A... Ano..."

Sebuah suara. Siapa?

Ia menyipitkan matanya, mencoba menjelaskan pandangannya.

Dan mendadak kesadarannya kembali penuh.

Seorang gadis dengan mata layaknya mutiara menatapnya dengan penuh rasa khawatir. Scarf bermotif berwarna kelabu dan biru berornamen putih dan coklat muda melingkari kepalanya— khas penduduk di sana. Bajunya merupakan gaun terusan yang sangat sederhana, berwarna biru tua dan putih. Di sisinya ada helaian kain yang panjang, juga sebuah gunting. Selain itu, ada cawan dari batu dan sebuah batu penggerus yang kecil.

"Hei..."

Gadis itu kembali bersuara, membuat lelaki tadi langsung meningkat kewaspadaannya dan mencoba memasukkan tangannya ke kantong— meraih pisaunya walau gadis ini tak nampak berbahaya— hingga ia merasakan sesuatu yang aneh pada lengannya.

Dan ia pun berpaling.

Dan sepasang mata _jade_ itu membulat.

Lengan atasnya yang tersangkut ranting— mungkin, ia tak tahu pastinya apa— itu dibungkus rapi oleh perban yang melilitinya. Dan telapak tangannya, ia bisa melihat dengan jelas sebuah salep dari tumbuh-tumbuhan yang ditumbuk diolesi pada bagian telapaknyanya.

"A... Ano..."

Perempuan tadi kembali memanggilnya dengan gugup, membuat lelaki itu perlahan berpaling padanya dan memusatkan atensi penglihatannya padanya.

"Kamu tidak apa-apa?"

Dan sukses membuat lelaki itu terpana— menatapnya tanpa berkedip.

Siapa? Siapa gadis ini?

"Kau... yang melakukan ini?"

Gaara bertanya sambil menatap telapak tangannya tanpa berkedip. Benjolan merah yang tadi menghiasi tangannya telah kempes, digantikan dengan sebuah goresan tipis yang sudah mengering sebagian.

Gadis itu mengangguk pelan sambil menunduk, diam-diam mengamati Gaara yang tampak takjub dengan hasil kerjanya. Lalu, mata _jade_ itu menatapnya tanpa berkedip.

"Kenapa?"

Gaara kembali bertanya dengan nada datar. Rasa penasaran yang menyarang di hati itu lama-lama membuatnya gusar.

Gadis di hadapannya masih terdiam, tak mengerti dengan pertanyaan lelaki itu.

"Kenapa kau menolongku?" tanya Gaara sekali lagi. Giginya tiba-tiba gemetaran karena geram. Ia tak mengerti! Ia tak mengerti apa pun! Mengapa semua orang menolongnya? Mengapa semua orang membantunya? Mengapa mereka harus membantunya? Mengapa mereka... _mau_ membantunya?

Gadis di hadapannya memiringkan kepalanya, berpikir. Lalu, setelah terdiam berapa lama, ia tersenyum lembut— yang sukses membuat Gaara tertegun. "Perlukah alasan?"

Gaara menatapnya tanpa berkedip, menatap mutiara itu.

"Kita tak perlu alasan untuk menolong, bukan?" lanjut gadis itu sambil tertawa renyah. "Kalau iya, bisa-bisa semua orang stres memikirkannya. Lagian," Ia menunjuk Gaara lalu dirinya sendiri. "Kamu dan aku, kita sama-sama membutuhkan orang lain untuk hidup. Dan karena itu hati nurani diciptakan. Untuk manusia itu sendiri. Dan karena itulah, rasa bahagia itu bisa muncul, kan?"

"Hati... nurani?" tanya Gaara, matanya membulat sepenuhnya.

"Ya," kata gadis itu, masih dengan senyumannya. "Dengannya, manusia bisa merasakan dan mengerti apa itu kebaikan. Dengannya, manusia tak cuma menolong karena ingin imbalan. Itu sesuatu yang memberi manusia kesadaran bahwa mereka adalah manusia. Tak ada hukum rtimba. Semuanya saling membantu. Dirancang oleh Tuhan sedemikian rupa hingga manusia bisa hidup."

Gaara terdiam. Mata suram itu mulai menunjukkan sinar harapan yang telah lama pupus. "Lalu... kenapa? Kenapa manusia harus baik?"

"Karena kalau tidak, dunia sudah hancur, kan?"

Gaara tersentak.

Gadis ini tahu. Gadis ini tahu jawabannya. Setelah sekian lama mencari, setelah sekian lama mengambang, akhirnya ia—

Kruuuk!

Terdengar suara perut gadis itu berbunyi, menandakan bahwa perut itu minta diisi. Sontak, wajah gadis itu memerah seluruhnya— malu. Mendadak, ia menunduk serendah-rendahnya, yang tak bisa dimengerti oleh Gaara mengapa ia melakukannya. "Maaf! Maafkan aku! Ano... Aku belum makan, aku—"

Gadis itu tak kunjung tegak, membuat Gaara semakin bingung. Lalu, ia melihat roti yang tergeletak di atas tanah di sampingnya. Ia memungutnya, tampaknya tidak basah. Lalu, ia mengetukkannya ke bahu gadis itu.

Gadis itu kembali tegak dan melihat Gaara menyodorkan roti batangan yang panjang itu dan satu kata yang membuatnya terdiam, "Mau?"

Dan gadis itu rasanya tak mampu berkata tidak.

...

Mereka duduk di tepi sungai sambil menatap alirannya. Tangan Gaara yang kebas sudah kembali normal. Dan goresan di tangannya sudah sepenuhnya mengering, yang sukses membuatnya heran.

"Itu racun yang ada pada getahnya." kata gadis itu sambil mencuci tangan di aliran sungai itu— yang Gaara coba untuk tiru. "Makanya tak ada hewan liar yang bisa lewat kesini."

Gaara hanya mengangguk kecil, lalu menyodorkan rotinya ke gadis itu.

"Kamu duluan." kata gadis yang lebih muda itu sambil mendorong halus roti itu. "Kamu yang punya."

Gaara terdiam. Kalau ini di 'rumah'nya, mereka pasti sudah berebut secara barbar. Ia membuka bungkus roti itu, lalu mencoba menyobek roti yang keras itu dengan tangannya yang tidak ada bekas luka. "Kenapa?" tanyanya. Yah, ia pikir tak ada gunanya menumpuk pertanyaan di otaknya jika tak kunjung dijawab. Toh gadis itu tampaknya tak keberatan menjawabnya.

"Itu kan sopan santun." kata gadis itu polos.

Gaara tak segera menjawab. Ia malah mengerutkan dahi mendengar kata yang asing itu. "Apa itu?" tanyanya kemudian.

Gadis itu terdiam. Pertanyaan itu terdengar ganjil di telinganya. Dan entah mengapa, ia malah kebingungan sendiri memikirkan artinya. "A... ano... apa, ya? Semacam cara menghormati orang?" jawabnya yang jauh lebih terdengar seperti sebuah pertanyaan.

Gaara hanya manggut-manggut sendiri, berusaha mencernanya. Sementara tangannya menyodorkan roti itu pada gadis itu. Gadis itu menyobeknya sedikit lalu mendekap tangannya sebentar sesaat sebelum memakannya— yang Gaara tak mengerti apa tujuannya.

Mendadak, gadis itu menunduk sedih. Tangannya dipilin-pilin sendiri, membuat Gaara kebingungan. "Jawabanku tidak jelas, ya?" tanyanya pelan.

Gaara mengerutkan dahinya, heran. "Jelas, kok." katanya singkat, setengah bertanya-tanya apa ujung pangkal dari pembicaraan itu.

"Benarkah?" tanya gadis itu, agak antusias. Sedikit cahaya bersinar dari matanya yang tadi tampak redup.

Gaara mengganggu, sementara tangannya mulai menyobek roti itu lagi.

"Terima kasih!" kata gadis itu kemudian sambil tersenyum kecil. Lalu, ia kembali menunduk dan mulai memainkan kedua jarinya. "Kata teman-temanku bicaraku lemah dan sering gagap. Jadinya mereka suka bingung."

_Yah, sebenarnya itu benar juga sih_, pikir Gaara._ Tetapi..._

"Bicaramu lembut." kata Gaara singkat, tanpa bermaksud memuji atau apapun.

Gadis itu mengerjap mendengarnya. Matanya menatap wajah Gaara. "Benarkah?"

Gaara lagi-lagi mengangguk, membuat sebuah senyum lebar terukir di bibir gadis itu.

"Terima kasih!" kata gadis itu riang. "Namaku Hinata. Omong-omong namamu siapa?"

Dan gigitan Gaara pada roti keras itu terhenti.

Apa?

Gadis ini... bertanya namanya? Semenjak kapan ada yang peduli terhadap namanya? Semenjak kapan ada yang mau mengenalnya?

"Hei..." Hinata mulai memanggilnya lagi.

"Gaara." kata Gaara singkat, sambil meneruskan gigitan pada rotinya.

"Gaara." kata Hinata mengulang, berusaha mengingatnya. Ia kemudian mulai menyobek roti itu lagi setelah menerimanya dari Gaara. "Salam kenal, Gaara."

Gaara hanya terdiam, bingung harus menjawab apa. Akhirnya, ia menyeletuk, "Rotinya keras, ya."

Hinata terhenti dari acaranya untuk menggigit roti itu. "Tetapi enak, kok. Ranum, gurih. Aku menyukainya."

Gaara lagi-lagi terdiam. "Itu sopan santun juga?"

Hinata langsung menggeleng kuat-kuat mendengar tuduhan tanpa dasar itu. "Ini memang enak, tahu!"

Gaara hanya menghela nafas sebagai balasannya. "Terserah, deh." ujarnya sambil mengangkat bahu.

Hinata sedikit merengut, kesal. Lalu, ia mulai memakan lagi rotinya. Tampaknya roti itu telah membuatnya lupa akan kekesalan sejenaknya tadi. "Omong-omong, ngapain kamu bawa-bawa roti sebesar ini kemana-kemana?" tanyanya heran.

"Seorang nenek memberiku ini di pasar." kata Gaara. "Gratis."

Hinata tersenyum. "Ia baik sekali."

"Kau benar." gumam Gaara sambil menatap aliran air di hadapannya.

"Kamu juga." kata Hinata sambil tersenyum kecil, ikut-ikutan melihat aliran air itu. "Kamu baik."

Mata Gaara langsung terbelalak. Ia berpaling menatap wajah Hinata dengan cepat. Sementara wajah yang terlihat damai itu masih menatap aliran air.

Bagaimana gadis ini bisa berwajah seperti itu?

Gaara terdiam. Mendadak, aliran memori menghantam otaknya. Semua 'saudara', perbuatan, akibat, kelakuan...

Ia tertawa hambar, membuat Hinata tertarik untuk menatapnya. Gaara yang sedang sibuk memainkan sebuah ranting yang berada di dekat kakinya, kemudian mematahkannya.

"Kau salah." kata Gaara getir. Dipatahkannya lagi ranting yang telah patah itu menjadi dua. "Aku sama sekali tidak baik."

Hinata mengerjapkan matanya, "Dari sisi mananya, Gaara-kun?"

Gaara hanya terdiam, membuang mukanya. Kalau saja gadis ini tahu, kalau saja ia tahu... mungkinkah gadis ini mau berbicara dengannya?

"Gaara kan sudah menolongku dengan memberiku roti." kata Hinata polos.

"Memang kalau ada yang menolong orang sudah pasti baik?" kata Gaara mendengus.

"Selama tak ada tujuan untuk kepentingan pribadi, bukannya harusnya dibilang baik, ya?" tanya Hinata ragu. "Gaara kan nggak minta apa-apa sama aku. Kita saja baru kenal."

Gaara tak menjawab untuk sesaat. "Sebenarnya," kata Gaara kemudian, "Baik itu apa?

Hinatalah yang sekarang gantian bingung. "Apa, ya?" kata Hinata kebingungan. "Melakukan sesuatu yang benar?"

"Benar itu... bagaimana?" tanya Gaara sekali lagi.

"Benar itu... tidak merugikan?" balas Hinata sambil berpikir keras, membuat dahinya menjadi agak berkerut.

"Lalu, kalau kita membantu orang yang perbuatannya merugikan orang lain, benar atau salah?"

"Em..." kata Hinata bingung. Pertanyaan Gaara kok susah banget, sih? "Salah."

"Tetapi itu merugikan orang yang ingin kita bantu." bantah Gaara.

Hinata lagi-lagi terdiam. "Yah, hal itu memang bisa dibilang benar, sih" katanya ragu. "Tetapi, kebenaran itu hanya untuk dirinya sendiri. Dan pembenaran sesuatu yang salah itu... tidak baik."

"Lalu?" tanya Gaara singkat, menuntut penjelasan.

"Ano... maksudku, kita lahir dengan perasaan dan aturan, kan? Kedua-duanya itu anugrah yang dapat memberikan kita jalan." lanjut Hinata. "Biasanya, saat kita merasa malu jika seseorang tahu, perbuatan itu biasanya— tidak selalu, tentunya, karena banyak orang yang malu terhadap hal baik— salah."

"Aturan itu subjektif, dibuat untuk kepentingan pembuatnya." kata Gaara datar.

"Kalau manusia yang buat terkadang— kubilang tidak selalu!— hal itu memang terjadi. Tetapi berbeda jika yang membuatnya Tuhan..." kata Hinata lama.

Keduanya terdiam cukup lama, membiarkan angin berhembus dan berdesir melalui telinga mereka.

"Tetapi, Gaara, aku..." kata Hinata pelan.

"Apa?" tanya Gaara penasaran, sedikit tertarik.

"Aku senang bertemu denganmu." kata Hinata sambil tersenyum.

Gaara terdiam. Matanya terbelalak. Lalu, setelah mata itu menyurut kembali, ia melemparkan ranting tadi ke arah sungai, menimbulkan gelombang berkesinambungan yang seolah tanpa akhir batas.

"Kau dan aku berbeda." Kata Gaara sambil menundukkan wajahnya.

Gadis mutiara itu terdiam, lalu mengangkat kelima jarinya dan menatap tangan Gaara. Kemudian, ia tersenyum lebar, "Apa bedanya? Aku dan kamu kan sama-sama manusia!"

Dan ia pun tertegun. Kemudian, wajah tak berekspresi itu kembali menjadi datar. Ia mendengus dan berkata, "Terserah kau saja, deh."

Perempuan itu tertawa kecil. _Scarf_ kelabunya sedikit tergoyang oleh angin.

Gaara terpana. Tawa itu manis. Dan tulus. Juga polos. Tak ada yang seperti itu di dunianya. Di dunianya, tawa terdengar jahat, licik, penuh nafsu atau kepuasan.

Apakah dunia manis seperti ini memang ada? Ataukah ini hanya ilusi semata? Ilusi akibat kebenciannya terhadap dunia?

Ia mengangkat tangannya, lalu menjulurkannya ke arah gadis itu.

Ia ingin memastikan. Ia butuh kebenaran—

"...Gaara?"

Gadis itu bertanya dengan heran saat tangan Gaara hampir mencapainya.

—Ia butuh harapan.

Pletak!

Sebuah tangkisan menghantam tangan lelaki merah itu, membuatnya mengernyit karena kesakitan dan memundurkan tangannya.

"Jangan sentuh Hinata, bocah."

Sebuah suara _baritone_ yang menyebalkan terdengar. Begitu angkuh dan memancing emosi.

Gaara segera menatap si pemukul. Seorang lelaki. Berambut coklat panjang dan halus. Mata layaknya bulan seperti Hinata, tetapi dengan sinar yang keras dan tajam yang mengingatkan Gaara akan elang.

"Siapa juga yang mau menyentuhnya, banci!" kata Gaara mencibir.

Dan sebuah gamparan keras mendarat di pipi Gaara, bahkan jauh lebih keras dibandingkan yang pernah diberikan 'saudara-saudara'nya.

Lelaki ini kuat. Itu kesimpulannya.

"Neji-nii!" jerit Hinata sambil menahan tangan kakaknya, ketakutan. "Jangan sakiti Gaara. Dia orang baik."

Neji mendengus. Ia lirik Gaara yang tampak kumal dan berandal. Diliriknya juga tatonya yang sangat mencurigakan dan konyol menurutnya. "Tidak, Hinata. Kamu harus lebih berhati-hati dalam menilai orang." kata lelaki itu tegas. "Ayo pulang."

Hinata menggeleng kuat, lalu ia mencoba menjauh. Tetapi, Neji menahannya dengan cepat. Ia langsung menyambar Hinata dan menggendongnya. Hinata menjerit kecil, lalu Neji berusaha menenangkannya.

Gaara menatap keduanya dengan heran. Suasana yang hangat. Adik yang menangis yang ditenangi oleh seseorang yang tampaknya adalah kakaknya. Lalu, muncul petuah, yang terdengar sangat idealis dan penuh kekhawatiran.

Itu aneh. Dan itu menggetarkan hatinya. Hingga sebuah pemikiran menghantam otaknya.

"Kalian _incest_?"

Dan sebuah tatapan tajam maut menghantamnya. Diturunkannya Hinata dan ia sudah siap unuk menggampar lagi lelaki itu.

"Neji -nii!" kata Hinata sambil mencoba menahan Neji, yang dibalas dengan tatapan maut yang membuat Hinata gemetaran. "Gaara jangan dipukul! Kasihan! Lagian—" Hinata terus mendorong Neji mundur agar menjauh dari Gaara. "—_incest _itu apa, kak?"

Neji tersentak. Ia terdiam. Ia mati kutu.

Hinata yang masih berdiri di hadapan Neji sadar Neji mendadak terdiam, membuat dirinya menatap kakaknya lama sekali dan kembali bertanya dengan heran, "Kenapa, Kak?"

Sebuah pandangan mematikan dilempar ke arah Gaara. Pandangan membunuh itu dapat diartikan sebagai awas-kau-nanti atau tanggung-jawab-bocah.

Tetapi, Hinata masih menatapnya dengan mata bulatnya, membuatnya kalap dan memutar otaknya. Neji— yang sempat melemparkan sebuah pandangan menusuk lainnya pada Gaara— kemudian berjongkok di hadapan gadis itu dan menepuk kepalanya. "_Incest_ itu sesama saudara kandung saling mencintai serta melakukan hubungan seperti sepasang suami-istri dan hal itu sangat dilarang, Hinata. Hal-hal seperti itu hanya terjadi pada hewan, bukan manusia. Manusia memiliki kesadaran tersendiri dan akan cukup hanya dengan menyayangi keluarganya. Intinya, itu sifat hewan dan itu sesuatu yang tidak baik."

Hinata manggut-manggut sendiri mendengar penjelasan Neji.

Sementara itu, Gaara yang ada di belakangnya tertegun. Hewan? Sifat hewan katanya? Jadi, kakaknya bagaimana? Apakah mereka hewan? Jadi mereka bukan manusia?

_"Kita semua hewan liar."_

Ah. Ada yang pernah mengatakan hal itu padanya. Siapa? Tapi siapa?

"_Kau dan aku berbeda." Kata Gaara sambil menundukkan wajahnya._

_Gadis mutiara itu terdiam, lalu mengangkat kelima jarinya dan menatap tangan Gaara. Kemudian, ia tersenyum lebar, "Apa bedanya? Aku dan kamu kan sama-sama manusia!"_

_Dan ia pun tertegun._

Gaara terdiam lagi. Ditatapnya Hinata dan Neji yang tampak hangat itu. Lalu, diangkatnya telapak tangannya dan ditatapnya lama. Ditatapnya lagi tangan Neji dan Hinata, lalu wajah mereka. Mereka mirip. Mereka sejenis. Mereka sama.

Mendadak, sebuah senyum tipis terpatri di bibirnya dengan lembut.

Ya. Katanya ia adalah manusia. Katanya ia dan mereka sama. Ia bukan hewan, bukan! Ia manusia. Ia—

"Lalu, kenapa Gaara menuduh kita begitu?" tanya Hinata yang membuat Gaara yang lagi mendadak bahagia itu tersedak.

Dan sebuah pandangan tajam dilemparkan Neji padanya, "Tanya saja sendiri."

Dan Hinata pun menatapnya dengan mata polosnya seraya bertanya, "Kenapa, Gaara?"

Gantian Gaara yang kebingungan. Mendadak ia sedikit kebingungan. "Ka... karena ia memelukmu?"

"—Hah?!"

Nah, sekarang kompak Neji dan Hinata yang bersuara. Hinata yang tercengang-cengang kemudian kembali bertanya, "Emangnya kamu nggak pernah dipeluk?"

Gaara menggeleng.

"Bahkan sama saudaramu?"

Gara menggeleng.

"Kalau sama orangtuamu?" tanya Hinata lagi, semakin penasaran.

Kini, Gaara yang mengerjap. "Orangtua itu... apa?" tanyanya bingung.

Hinata tampak terheran-heran, sementara Neji ikut-ikutan melirik Gaara. "Kamu tidak tahu orangtua? Itu, ayah dan ibumu?"

"A... yah dan Ibuku?" tanya Gaara bingung. "Mereka... siapa?"

"Yang melahirkanmu! Yang merawatmu dengan penuh kasih sayang hingga sekarang." kata Hinata.

"... Kakak?"

Hinata menggeleng. "Bukan. Misalnya, aku. Neji-nii kakakku. Aku dan Neji-nii juga adikku, Hanabi, punya sepasang ayah dan ibu. Mereka pernah lebih tua dari kami dan mereka yang melahirkan serta membesarkan kami dari bayi." kata Hinata menjelaskan.

Gaara terdiam. Kalau kakak dan adik, ia tahu. Kalau bayi dan soal merawat ia juga tahu. Tetapi, dari kecil kakaknyalah yang merawatnya. Lalu, kalau melahirkan— "... Melahirkan?" tanyanya heran.

"Itu," kata Hinata mulai bingung. Otaknya berputar mencari ide. Kemudian, wajahnya menjadi cerah kembali saat ide itu datang. "Pernah lihat kucing beranak?"

Gaara mengangguk.

"Nah, manusia itu dulu juga begitu." kata Hinata lagi. "Tetapi, bedanya, manusia punya rasa sayang dan tanggung jawab yang lebih, karena mereka berakal. Lalu, nanti saat orangtuanya sudah tua, gantian anaknya yang ngurus. Lagian, manusia juga kalau tak ada yang mengurus saat bayi, rasanya hampir tak mungkin dapat hidup. Mereka masih bergantung, mereka butuh penyokong."

Gaara terdiam agak lama, berusaha mencernanya. "Jadi, aku pasti punya orangtua?"

Hinata mengangguk penuh semangat. "Tentu saja! Kalau tidak, kamu tak akan lahir!"

Jadi, ia pasti punya orangtua, karena ia hidup. 'Kakak-kakak'nya juga punya. Semua orang di kota juga. Semua orang yang pernah ia lihat juga. Semua yang sedang hidup saat itu juga.

_"Yang melahirkanmu! Yang merawatmu dengan penuh kasih sayang hingga sekarang." _

Tunggu, kalau begitu, orangtuanya seharusnya merawatnya. Tetapi, ia bahkan tak tahu mereka ada. Lalu, kalau ada, ada dimana? Apakah ada di sekelilingnya tanpa ia sadari? Apakah justru selalu mengikutinya? Apakah ada di 'selokan' itu juga? Atau tinggal di suatu kota yang ia pernah lewati tanpa sadar? Atau apakah mereka pernah berpapasan dengannya tanpa ia ketahui? Bagaimana rupa mereka kalau begitu? Apakah mirip dengannya atau berbeda jauh? Apakah mereka bekerja dengan caranya juga?

Berjuta pertanyaan mengusiknya, menggetarkan rasa penasarannya.

"Tetapi mereka ada dimana?" tanya Gaara bingung sambil menatap Hinata yang sedang menantinya dengan mata berbinar-binar itu sekali lagi.

Kini, Hinata kembali bingung. "A... Ano... Mungkin..."

PUK.

Tangan besar Neji mendarat lembut di kepala Hinata, menepuknya. Hinata langsung berbalik menatapnya dan matanya membulat, terkejut.

"Hentikan, Hinata." kata Neji sambil tersenyum lembut. Wajahnya, tanpa bisa dimengerti oleh Gaara, terlihat sendu. Apa... yang menyedihkan?

Hinata menatap Neji lama sekali, tak mengerti mengapa kakaknya mendadak menjadi begitu. "Neji-nii?"

"Dia tak pernah mengenalnya. Mereka mungkin sudah tiada." kata Neji lembut.

Mata Hinata membulat, lalu wajahnya perlahan berputar dan menampakkan wajah dengan emosi yang tak dimengerti Gaara. Sementara Gaara, ia hanya terdiam saja menyaksikan segalanya. Lalu, bibir Hinata mulai bergerak dan berbicara, "Gaara-kun—"

"NEJI-NII! HINATA-NEE!"

Panggilan itu sukses menarik perhatian ketiga insan itu. Tergambar dalam pantulan iris mereka, sosok anak kecil dengan mata mutiara— lagi— yang lebih muda dari kedua sosok di dekat Gaara. Anak itu tampak berkeringat dan nafasnya terengah-engah. Ia berhenti berlari sekitar sepuluh meter dari mereka, tampaknya sudah tak sanggup untuk lebih mendekat lagi. "Kaa-san menyuruh pulang!" serunya.

"Tunggu sebentar, Hanabi!" balas Hinata, setengah berteriak. Kemudian, ia kembali menatap Gaara dan mulai merogoh kantongnya.

Hinata merogoh kantongnya cukup lama, membuat Gaara sedikit bertanya-tanya apa yang akan ia lakukan. Tampaknya Neji juga penasaran dilihat dari matanya yang diam-diam bergerak mengikuti gerakan Hinata.

"Ini!" seru Hinata senang sambil menyodorkan tangannya ke arah Gaara setelah ia mendapat apa yang ia cari.

Gaara terbelalak.

Sebatang permen dan coklat.

Gaara menatap kedua makanan itu lama sekali, sementara Hinata terus tersenyum ceria. Kemudian, Gaara menatap Hinata, menuntut penjelasan. Tetapi, Hinata yang tidak mengerti hanya terus tersenyum saja.

"Dia bertanya apa maksudnya, Hinata." kata Neji tiba-tiba, mengartikan, sambil menghela napasnya.

"Eh... Ah..." kata Hinata gugup, merasa bahwa dirinya kurang peka. "Ta... Tadi kan Gaara-kun lagi sedih, jadi Gaara-kun makan ini saja..."

Gaara masih menatap Hinata heran saat kedua makanan itu terjatuh ke tangannya. Memangnya dia Obito yang bahagianya setengah mati kalau dapat makanan manis?

"Emang kesedihannya bakal hilang kalau makan ini?" tanan Gaara heran.

"Eh, emang nggak?" Hinata berbalik bertanya, heran. Lalu, kegugupan melandanya lagi.

Neji yang menyadari ini langsung menatap Gaara dengan pandangan mautnya yang berarti terima-atau-tidak dan ambil-saja-bocah.

Gaara dengan segera menatap Hinata lagi dan mengangguk, tetapi Hinata masih menatap Gaara dengan mata yang bersinar-sinar seolah menunggu sesuatu.

Neji yang kembali menyadari hal ini lagi-lagi menghela napas. Mengapa sih anak-anak ini begitu tak peka?

"Mana terimakasihnya, bocah?" kata Neji lelah.

Gaara mengerjap. "... Hah?" tanyanya heran.

Neji, yang sadar betapa liar dan tak berpendidikannya bocah itu menghela napas lagi, lalu berkata dengan tenang seolah mengajari anak TK, "Kalau diberi sesuatu atau ditolong, kamu harus bilang 'Terima kasih'."

Gaara menatap Neji lama seolah mencernanya. Lalu, ia mengangguk-angguk mengerti. Jadi, ia menatap lurus Hinata dan berkata dengan agak ragu-ragu, "Terima kasih... Hinata."

Senyum Hinata melebar dan dengan penuh kebahagiaan ia berkata, "Sama-sama!"

Sama-sama. Pelajaran yang baru lagi.

Terdengar Hanabi berteriak lagi. Hinata langsung memungut barang-barangnya lalu berpaling dan berlari ke arah Hanabi. Mendadak, setelah berlari agak jauh, ia berpaling dan berseru sambil tersenyum lebar ke arah Gaara dengan tangan yang terangkat tinggi yang sedang melambai-lambai, "Dah, Gaara! Sampai berjumpa lagi!"

Gaara terdiam. Bingung.

"Jawab." perintah Neji singkat. Matanya tertutup dan tangan yang menyilang di depan dada.

Gaara menatap Neji agak lama, lalu kembali menatap Hinata dan mengangkat sedikit tangannya dengan penuh keraguan, "Sam... Sampai... Jumpa?"

Dan Hinata tertawa, yang membuat Gaara lagi-lagi tertegun.

Lalu, Hinata yang sudah sampai di tempat Hanabi gantian memanggil Neji.

Neji mengangguk, lalu mendadak memanggil Gaara. "Hei, bocah."

Gaara mengangkat kepalanya, kaget dipanggil Neji.

Mendadak tangan besar Neji berada di atas kepala Gaara, mengacak-acak rambut merahnya. "Jadilah pria yang baik. Sampai jumpa."

Neji berbalik, Gaara memegang rambutnya yang tadi diacak-acak Neji. Untuk sekilas Gaara yakin, bahwa lelaki itu tadi tersenyum.

...

Diam-diam, Gaara membuntuti mereka bertiga. Tidak sulit baginya— itulah cara ia hidup. Dalam diam, mengamati segalanya dan menerkam di saat lengah.

Lalu, ia berdiri di balik pohon di dekat rumah mereka tanpa suara, sementara mata hijaunya tak lepas dari ketiga anak yang baru pulang itu.

Mendadak, pintu terbuka, menampakkan seorang wanita— yang ini mirip Hinata— yang agak tinggi yang tersenyum lembut. Hinata segera memeluknya sambil tertawa riang. Terlihat Hanabi agak protes tentang sesuatu.

Lalu, seorang lelaki tinggi berwajah keras dan tegas— mirip Neji pokoknya— mendekati mereka sambil membawa bakul berisi sayuran. Neji langsung menghampirtinya dan berbicara sesuatu. Lalu, bakul itu berpindah ke tangan Neji, sementara lelaki itu mendapat sebuah tepukan di kepalanya dari lelaki besar tadi.

Hanabi lalu berlari ke arah lelaki besar itu, yang disambut lelaki itu dengan antuisias. Ia lalu mengangkat gadis kecil itu tinggi-tinggi dan gadis itu tertawa riang.

Tampaknya yang disebut orang tua adalah pria dan wanita dewasa itu. Kata Hinata tadi, itulah yang melahirkan mereka, para anak. Jadi, simpulnya, dirinya juga berasal dari sepasang pria dan wanita? Tetapi... Siapa?

Ia menggeleng. Ia tak tahu.

Mata _jade_ itu terus mengamati mereka berlima. Kini, sang adik diturunkan dari gendongan ayahnya dan berlari memeluk ibunya. Hinata yang kini sudah lepas dari ibunya tertawa dan kepalanya ditepuk-tepuk oleh Neji.

Mendadak, suatu perasaan aneh mengalir ke dalam hatinya, mengusiknya. Hatinya bergetar— suatu sensasi aneh menyambanginya tanpa bisa ia mengerti, membuat matanya terasa panas dan... basah?

Hei! Apakah ia... _menangis_?

Kepalanya, menggeleng kuat-kuat. Ia terdiam. Matanya kembali menatap kelima sosok itu tanpa berkedip

Tetapi kemudian ia berbalik. Ia tak tahan melihatnya.

...

Gaara berjalan-jalan tanpa arah di tepi sungai. Suasana kota yang damai dan tenang, dan semakin ramai saat mendekati pasar. Orang-orang yang baru berbelanja— muda tua, lelaki perempuan, kaya miskin...

"Aku pergi duluan, ya, Kek!"

Terdengar sebuah suara riang nan keras melewati bagian sampingnya. Ia melirik sejenak. Seorang anak kecil yang kini telah berlalu.

"Tunggu, Konohamaru! Bantu kakek!"

Sebuah suara yang terdengar putus asa menyahut dari belakang. Sosok seorang tua berambut putih. Dan lelaki itu menghela nafas pasrah. Ia kemudian menatap tiga tumpuk karung dan tiga buah kantong yang besar yang tergeletak di sampingnya dengan wajah berkerut. Lalu, lelaki itu kembali berpaling dan berteriak, "Kembali, Konohamaru! Nanti kakek ngga bisa pulang!"

Tetapi, tak ada jawaban. Anak kecil tadi telah raib. Sementara sang kakek menatap frustasi tumpukan barang itu tanpa bergerak, Gaara memperhatikannya dari sudut matanya.

Kakek ini tak bisa pulang. Itu tampaknya apa yang sedang terjadi.

_"Gaara kan sudah menolongku."_

Hei, tunggu! Apakah lelaki ini perlu ditolong?

Tampaknya ya.

Tetapi, buat apa?

_"... Tak butuh alasan..."_

Gaara mendadak terhenti langkahnya. Otaknya berdebat keras antara ya dan tidak. Tetapi, kakek itu butuh pertolongan, dan jika gadis tadi ada di sana, maka ia—

"Kau mau dibantu?" tanya Gaara datar, membuat si kakek terkejut. Kakek itu menatap Gaara lama sekali, membuat lelaki itu mengerutkan dahinya dan kembali berkata dengan nada dingin, "Mau atau tidak?"

Kakek itu melongo. Ini anak mau nolong kok kayak mau malak?

Gaara mendecih— _Wah, preman!_ seru kakek itu dalam hati— dan kembali bertanya, "Kau mau tidak?"

Dan kakek itu hanya mengangguk dengan wajah terheran-herannya— masih belum paham apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Dan Gaara langsung bertindak, mulai merasa tidak nyaman entah kenapa. Ia memanggul ketiga karung itu pada bahu kanannya dan mengangkat ketiga kantong itu dengan tangan kanannya— _Wah, kuat! _seru sang kakek. "Rumah kau dimana, orang tua?" tanyanya dingin.

_Mulutnya jelek_, pikir kakek itu.

"Ah..." kata kakek itu saat sadar pemuda itu menunggunya. "Biar kutunjukkan. Kamu yakin mau mengangkat itu sendirian, nak?"

Karena Gaara hanya membalasnya dengan wajah dinginnya, kakek itu menyimpulkan ya dan ia pun mulai menunjukkan jalan. Sementara Gaara, ia hanya terdiam di sepanjang perjalanan dan sesekali hanya menggumam saja.

"Ini dia." kata kakek itu pada akhirnya saat ia berdiri di hadapan sebuah rumah dengan palang 'walikota' yang membuat Gaara tertegun sejenak. "Letakkan saja di sana, nak."

Dan tanpa basa-basi Gaara langsung meletakkan benda itu turun sekaligus bertanya-tanya apa yang harus ia lakukan setelahnya.

"Lelah, nak?" tanya kakek itu berbasa-basi.

"Ini banyak sekali." kata Gaara datar. Yah, sebenarnya ia sering mengangkat barang yang jauh lebih banyak lagi.

"Hahaha. Maaf, ya?" kata kakek itu sambil terkekeh. "Tetapi ini untuk pesta _charity_ nanti malam di sini. Jadi, karena semua bangsawan di kota ini akan ikut, makanya banyak sekali."

"Semua bangsawan?" tanya Gaara singkat.

"Tanpa terkecuali. Bahkan sampai anak-anaknya juga." kata kakek itu santai.

"Makanya bangsawan itu boros." ucap Gaara sambil mencibir.

Walikota itu mengerjap_. Jujur sekali!_ "Hahaha. Tetapi, pesta ini untuk mengumpulkan dana, kan?"

"Apa bedanya?" tanya Gaara kemudian sambil menatap mata lelaki tua itu. "Kalian menghabiskan dananya juga."

Kakek itu terdiam, lalu tertawa, "Coba cucuku juga sepertimu, nak, baiknya."

_"... baik..."_

Gaara terpana. Lalu, ia langsung menggelengkan kepalanya dan berbalik untuk pergi— ia sudah tak tahu harus bereaksi apa lagi— yang membuat kakek itu menatapnya bingung._ Wah,pergi_, pikirnya.

"Hei, nak."' kata kakek tadi mendadak memanggilnya. "Sini!"

Gaara membalikkan wajahnya dn menatapnya tanpa ekspresi. Tetapi, kakek itu kembali memanggilnya. Jadi, ia kembali berbalik serta mendekat— sudah pasrah dengan apa pun yang terjadi— dan tangannya langsung didekap oleh lelaki itu begitu mereka berhadapan yang meletakkan sesuatu ke dalam sana. "Ambillah, untukmu. Jangan dikembalikan. Pergunakan yang baik, oke?"

Gaara tak menjawab. Kemudian, ia melihat kantong kecil itu saat sang kakek melepaskan tangannya. Kemudian, tanpa basa-basi ia membukanya— penasaran.

Tiga keping koin emas. Entah kapan si kakek menyiapkannya.

Gaara mengerutkan dahinya. "Ini untuk apa?" tanyanya sambil menatap sang kakek yang sedang senyam-senyum tak jelas itu.

"Bayaran." kata kakek itu sambil tersenyum simpul.

Gaara menggeleng. "Kemahalan." kata Gaara singkat— ia pernah menyewa jasa pengangkutan barang untuk hasil curiannya dulu sekali— sambil mengulurkan kembali kantong kecil itu.

"Sudah kubilang jangan dikembalikan." kata kakek itu. "Susah mendapatkan uang sebanyak itu—"

Gaara mengendus kecil. Yah, sebenarnya hasil curian Gaara bisa menghasilkan sepuluh kali lipatnya sekali ambil.

"— dengan cara yang benar."

Dan Gaara langsung terdiam seolah disambar. Ia kemudian menatap mata kakek itu yang bersinar cerah dan mendadak ia menunduk entah karena apa.

Sebuah tepukan lembut mengenai kepalanya, membuatnya mendongak. Terlihat olehnya wajah terkekeh kakek itu yang berkata, "Yang kayak gini cuma datang sekali seumur hidup, nak. Jangan ditolak."

Gaara tak menjawab cukup lama hingga ia berkata lirih, "Iya..."

Kakek itu hanya tertawa sebelum ia mundur dan berjalan ke arah pintu."Gunakan yang baik, ya, nak. Aku mau memanggil orang untuk membantu memasukkan barang ini. Kamu pulang saja, sudah soreNanti orangtuamu mencarimu."

...Orangtuanya?

Gaara tersenyum kecil dan menatap nanar jalanan. Tak lama kemudian, ia berbalik sambil berkata, "Terima kasih."

Dan sang kakek yang sedang sibuk dengan pagarnya yang macet setengah bertanya-tanya apakah telinganya salah atau tidAk.

"Sama-sama... nak."

...

Gaara kembali berjalan. Sekali-kali matanya menatap pemandangan kota yang mengelilinginya— anak-anak kecil yang berlarian, pedagang yang menjajakan jualannya, para penduduk yang berlalu-lalang...

Lalu, teringat olehnya wali kotanya tadi, dan tiga keping koin emas yang ia berikan. Jujur, itu banyak sekali sebenarnya, tak setimpal dengan bantuannya mengangkatkan barang. Lagian ia kan tidak minta. Kakek itu memaksa lagi. Kenapa tapi?

Yah, yang pasti ia tak akan nembelanjakan koin itu dengan cepat. Kalau bisa ia mau menyimpannya dulu untuk waktu yang lama.

Lalu, terlihat olehnya, senyum anak kecil yang sedang berlarian itu. Manis. Penuh kebahagiaan.

Ia terdiam.

Perlukah dirinya... mengancurkan senyuman itu? Tegakah?

Ia menghela nafas. Haruskah, ia menghentikan aksinya lusa malam? Demi mereka, demi warganya. Sekali ini saja.

— Atau untuk selamanya?

Gaara langsung tertegun sendiri. Ide darimana... _itu_?

Matanya kini menangkap sinar matahari yang menerangi jalanan. Hangat.

Tetapi, bagaimana cara menghentikannya?

Menyerahkan diri? Tidak, itu bukan solusi. Obito masih ada. Dan lelaki itu tak cukup rendah diri untuk menyerah hanya dengan kehilangan seorang partner.

Lalu, bagaimana?

Ia mendadak ingin menjerit menghujat rencana bodoh 'kakak'nya untuk mengincar salah satu rumah penduduk di kota ini. Belum lagi partnernya adalah Obito, sang pembunuh berdarah dingin pecinta permen. Ia tak habis pikir bagaimana mereka bisa tega melakukan ini. Semua ini. Dan yang lebih penting sekarang, bagaimana ia bisa menghentikanya. Salah ngomong pada Obito bisa berarti ia tak kan berada di dunia ini lagi. Oke, bodoh amat dengan dirinya. Yang jadi masalah adalah bagaimana jika Obito ngambek lalu mengamuk. Nah, itu perkara besar. Lelaki itu tak pernah pandang bulu, yang berarti berurusan dengannya adalah suatu bencana. Dan—

Hei! Mengapa ia malah berpikir sejauh ini? Itu bukan urusannya, bukan?

Lalu, terlintas olehnya senyum nenek tadi. Lalu, wajah Hinata. Neji juga. Dan keluarga mereka. Juga sang walikota.

Yah, mungkin sekali ini, semua ini urusannya. Yang pasti yang perlu ia pikirkan adalah solusinya.

...

Putus asa.

Keputusasaan menyambangi lelaki merah itu. Ia memeluk kakinya dengan erat dan menenggelamkan wajahnya. Dahinya berkerut dan matanya tertutup, tanda bahwa ia sedang berpikir keras.

Mendadak, tangannya masuk ke dalam kantong saat suatu suara terdengar tepat di sampingnya. Dan pandangan tajamnya menghantam objek tersebut.

"Wooops, Gaara. Santaiii. Santai~."

Terdengar lelaki bertopeng oranye itu berkata-kata sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya menghadap Gaara. Lelaki menyebalkan itu.

Gaara berpaling. Matanya menatap pemandangan kota yang berada di hadapannya. Mereka sedang berada di atas sebuah atap sekarang.

"Sudah siap buat lusa?" tanya lelaki oranye di hadapannya ceria, padahal Gaara lagi frustasi sendiri dari entah jam berapa tadi. Dan masalahnya adalah orang ini. Orang INI.

"Halooo?" Obito kembali bertanya sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya di hadapan wajah lelaki itu.

Dan sebuah aura yang pekat juga pandangan membunuhlah yang didapatkan oleh lelaki itu sebagai jawabannya.

"Hei, hei, santailah, bocah." Kata Obito berusaha menenangkan— yang justru malah memancing api kemarahan Gaara membesar dan siap membakar sekelilingnya. Lelaki berambut merah itu makin menatap dingin lelaki oranye di hadapannya, dengan tangan yang gemetaran karena tak tahan untuk menonjok lelaki menyebalkan itu. Hingga sesuatu yang warna-warni yang menggantung di pinggang lelaki bertopeng itu menarik perhatiannya.

"Kau mencuri lolipop lagi?" tanya Gaara tajam. Kebiasaan Obito yang satu itu akan merepotkan mereka, karena acap kali hal itu membuat Obito dikenali. _Hanya_ soal mencuri permen Obito tidak pandai. Ia _terlalu_ norak.

"Ah, ini!" seru Obito bangga sambil menarik kelima— Oh, ia bahkan mengambil lima— lolipop warna-warni itu dan mengacungkannya di hadapan wajah Gaara— seolah _itu_ kebanggaan tertinggi pria konyol yang tidak sadar umur itu. "Sewaktu aku berdiri menatap etalase tanpla berkedip selama satu jam, penjualnya mendadak menghampiriku dan memberikan 10 batang lolipop. Terus kumakan 5. Ini sisanya."

Gaara tertegun. Jadi bukan hasil curian? Ia memalingkan mukanya sambil bergumam, "Mereka baik."

"Mereka bodoh." kata Obito sambil terkekeh, yang dibalas dengan tatapan sinis oleh Gaara. "Mereka bahkan tak tahu bahwa nanti lusa malam kita akan menciptakan tragedi di sini."

"Kita?" tanya Gaara penuh sarkasme. "Kau saja."

Obitol tertawa lagi. "Kau ikut ambil bagian juga, bocah."

Gaara terdiam, membuang muka.

"Hei—" kata Gaara mendadak setelah beberapa lama, lalu menatap Obito. Dan Obito menatapnya balik. "Apa yang akan terjadi kalau—"

—_kau tidak menghabisi satu orang pun di antara mereka malam itu saja?_

Gaara mendadak terhenti. Pertanyaan itu menggelitik lidahnya untuk dikeluarkan, menagih sebuah jawaban. Tetapi, ia tahu itu bahwa pertanyaan itu bak sebuah bom bunuh diri. Jadi, mendadak ia terdiam kembali.

"Apa?" tanya Obito menagih kelanjutannya.

Gaara menggeleng pelan sambil berkata, "Tidak ada."

Sret!

Mendadak sebuah pisau terhunus di dekat leher Gaara, membuatnya mendongak menatap Obito. Wajah lelaki itu dipenuhi kecurigaan yang besar melihat sikap terakhir Gaara yang agak lembek— tak seperti diri Gaara yang biasanya.

"Jawab saja, bocah." kata Obito dingin.

"Kau..." kata Gaara sambil melemparkan sebuah pandangan sinis.

Obito memaksa Gaara lebih mendongak lagi. "JAWAB!

Mulut Gaara mendadak terbuka, tetapi belum ada satu pun ide yang tampaknya cukup masuk akal untuk seorang Obito. Dan Obito tampaknya sama sekali tidak main-main.

Apa? Apa?! Berpikirlah! Berpikirlah! Berpikirlah, Gaara—

_"Ini banyak sekali."_

_"Hahaha. Maaf, ya? Tetapi ini untuk pesta _charity_ nanti malam di sini. Jadi, karena semua bangsawan di kota ini akan ikut, makanya banyak sekali."_

_"Semua bangsawan?"_

_"Tanpa terkecuali. Bahkan sampai anak-anaknya juga."_

_"Makanya bangsawan itu boros."_

_"Hahaha. Tetapi, pesta ini untuk mengumpulkan dana, kan?"_

_"Apa bedanya?"_

Mata Gaara mendadak terbelalak. Oh, iya! Ini _mansion-mansion_ itu akan kosong malam ini. Setidaknya walau mereka mencuri, tak akan ada korban jiwa!

Heh.

Ia menyeringai kecil, lalu matanya menatap tajam Obito.

"—bagaimana kalau kita melakukannya malam ini karena aku ingin cepat ini selesai dan singkirkan benda ITU." kata Gaara cepat dan tajam.

Obito terdiam, lalu menarik pisaunya dari leher Gaara dan menyimpannya. Lalu, ia tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Hahaha. Kau selalu tak sabaran, bocah!"

Gaara melemparnya sebuah pandangan tajam, yang diabaikan oleh pria bertopeng itu.

"Boleh saja." kata Obito pada akhirnya. "Asal kau siap."

"Kau meremehkanku?" tanya Gaara dingin. Lalu, ia bangkit dan mulai berjalan ke ujung atap.

"Hei, mau kemana?" tanya Obito heran sambil membuka bungkus salah satu lolipopnya.

"Jalan-jalan." kata Gaara singkat, lalu melompat dan menghilang.

Obito membiarkannya pergi dan sibuk mengulum lolipopnya. Sementara Gaara, ia dalam suatu perang batin yang hebat karena sebenarnya ia belum siap.

...

Obito melemparkan pandangan tak sabar ke arah _mansion_ itu. Ia yang sedang berada dalam posisi berjongkok di dinding pagar _mansion_ yang terhalangi pohon-pohon rindang sehingga tak kelihatan itu mulai jenuh menunggu Gaara 'menelaah' kondisi. Kalau Obito yang melakukannya, yang ada hanya kekacauan. Lelaki itu tipe orang spontan yang cukup malas merencanakan aksinya dengan matang. Sementara Gaara, ia adalah seseorang perfeksionis yang kalau bisa tidak usah meninggal jejak sebutir debu pun. Kalau Obito memilih untuk menikmatinya dengan cara yang paling kotor dan paling berbekas— baik secara bukti nyata maupun ingatan, Gaara adalah yang memilih cara yang paling tak membuat perubahan. Kalau Obito akan membuat hasil yang membuat orang tahu bahwasebuah tragedi yang sangat mengerikan baru sajam terjadi, Gaara akan bekerja seolah tak ada satu hal berbeda pun yang terjadi di rumah yang ia serang. Tetapi dua-duanya sama-sama profesional— walau caranya berbeda.

Jadi, Obito— yang walau cahaya bulan redup saat itu dan perputaran jam di malam hari memang tak bis aterlihat jelas— cukup yakin bahwaia telah menunggu setidaknya stau jam dan meniatkan diri untuk memulai tak peduli apakah Gaara sudah balik atau belum.

"Obito"

Terdengar sebuah suara datar dari belakangnya, yang membuatnya langsung terkejut. Ia langsung memegang pisau yang dari tadi ia abaikan. Kemudian, terlihat olehnya sosok Gaara dalam balutan jubah yang umum dipakai warga kota ini.

"Kau lama sekali, bocah" kata Obito kesal.

"Rumahnya luas." kata Gaara dingin sambil mendelik. "Ayo."

Obito mendecih, tetapi ia tetap mengikuti Gaara memasui suatu jendela yang terbuka. Gaara lalu menuntunnya masuk dengan cepat, melewati lorong-lorong, hingga mencapai suatu pintu besr dan membukanya. Mereka lalu memasuki suatu kamar yang besar, kamar utama.

Obito yang selama perjalanan itu hanya diam saja melemparkan pandngan curiga ke sekelilingnya semenjak tadi. "Mana orang-orang?" tanyanya tajam.

"Mana kutahu." kata Gaara dingin. "Cepat kumpulkan barang."

...

Sementara itu, di ruang penyimpanan makanan, seorang anak lelaki berambut dan bermata gelap menatap ruangan itu denganb mata terbelalak.

Deretan orang. Semuanya dalam keadan pingsan dan terikat, juga dengan mulut disumpal. Ia yang tadinya hendak mengambil makanan, memasukinya dan mulai mengabsen oranf-orang itu._ Butler, maid, chef, gardener..._

Ia mengerutkan dahinya. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Mungkinkah... ada pencuri?

Ia mendecih memikirkan kemungkinan ini. Lalu, ia ingat ibubya berkata untuk bersembunyi di perpustyakaan jika ada apa-apa— karena tak ada yang mau mencuri buku biasanya.

Jadi, ia berbalik dengan cepat dan berlari pelan. Siapa pun malingnya, ia tak akan mau bertemu mereka.

...

Gaara mulai mengucek-ngucek isi lemari setelah menggunakan sarung tangan. Kemudian, ia melihat perhiasan emas itu dan tangannya hendak meraihnya—

_"— dengan cara yang benar."_

Ia mendadak terhenti. Wajah lelaki tadi membayanginya.

Ia segera menggeleng. Itu tugasnya.

_"Tetapi, kebenaran itu hanya untuk dirinya sendiri. Dan pembenaran sesuatu yang salah itu... tidak baik."_

Mendadak, wajah gadis tai membayanginya, mengusiknya. Ia kembali terhenti.

Apakah perbuatannya memang salah?

Ia terdiam lama sekali, hingga ia sadar seseorang telah berjongkok di sampingnya dan sedang sibuk membaca sebuah buku yang ditemukannya dari laci— membuatnya terkejut.

Orang yang ternyata Obito itu kembali berdiri dan berjalan ke tepian dinding dan berdiri mengamati figura yang ada di sana satu per satu. Figura itu bergambarkan orang-orang yang memiliki rumah ini juga lambang keluarga.

Gaara mengerutkan dahinya. Ini aneh.

"Obito, kau selesaikan yang di sini. Aku ke ruangan lain." kata Gaara datar, tak mau berlama-lama dengan Obito yang tampak ganjil. Apa saja mungkin terjadi nanti.

Jadi, ia berjalan menuju ruangan piala dan penghargaan milik keluarga itu. Ruangan itu adalah sebuah ruangan besar dengan dua pintu yang berseberangan di kedua sisinya, menghubungkan ke lorong dan ke perpustakaan. Ia mengelilinginya dan meniti piala itu. Piala-piala itu beberapa dari emas dan tampaknya hasil turun-menurun.

Ia mengamati piala itu satu-sartu, menilai harganya.

_"...salah..."_

Ia mengernyit. Suara-suara itu mengusiknya lagi

Mendadak, terdengar suara keras dari luar.

Guntur. Badai tampaknya datang.

Kemudian, terdengar suara jeritan melengking yang panjang dari lorong dan suara tawa yang jahat. Obito...?

"Maaf! Maafkan aku! Aku tak tahu! Maaf!"

Terdengar suara jeritan wanita, tampaknya pelayan.

Gagal. Rencananya gagal.

Gaara mendecih. Tampaknya ia belum meringkus semuanya tadi. Masih ada yang bersisa. Tetapi berapa? Mengapa mesti bertemu Obito?

Gaara kemydian mendengar suara jeritan melengking lagi. Mendadak rasa mual mengh

antamnya. Ia melompat ke atas lemari tinggi di sudut ruangan.

Kemudian suara jeritan terdengar lagi, lebih keras, lebih menyedihkan.

Dan Gaara mendadak muntah. Rasa mual terus mengocok perutnya, membuat cairan asam itu menodai bagian atas dari lemari yang tampaknya terbuat dari kayu pohon oak itu.

Nafas Gaara terengah-engah. Ia menyenderkan tubuhnya pada dinding. Untung ia tak melihat pemandngan itu. Tetapi, mengapa harus ada yang bersisa? Mengapa Lagi-lagi harus ada korban? Mengapa cara pengantisipasian yang mati-matian ia rancang gagal?

Tiba-tiba, terdengar derikan halus pintu yang menuju perpustakaan. Pintu itu lalu perlahan terbuka.

Gaara terbelalak, terkejut. Siapa lagi?

Seorang anak yang usianya dua tajun lebih muda darinya berjalan tanpa suara. Mata kelamnya yang penuh kewaspadaan melihat berkeliling untuk memastikan tak ada siapa pun. Anak itu siapa? Bukan. Bukan pelayan. Tampaknya anak majikan? Mengapa anak itu tak ikut pesta?!

Kemudian, anak itu berjalan perlahan menuju pintu yang satunya.

Jangan kesana!

Gaara menjerit dalam hati dan merutuki perbuatan anak itu.

Kemudian, belum mencapai pintu, anak itu mendk terhenti. Matanya terbelalak.

Jeritan itu terdengar lagi, kini ditemani suara guntur.

Dan petir yang menyambar, menunjukkan sosok pria yang setengah topengnya terbuka, menunjukkan mulutnya dan hidungnya. Sementara topengnya, tertutup tudung wajah. Dan tangan yang memegang pisau yang ternodai itu terlihat. Tetapi, ia tak melihat pelayan itu— syukurlah.

Lelaki kecil itu langsung jatuh terduduk. Badannya gemetaran hebat. Matanya membulat. Keringat dinginnya mengalir. Ia mencoba bergeraak mundur.

Mendadk, suatu sosok berjubah menyambar baannya dan membawabya pergi ke dalam perpustakaan. Walau jubah itu dipakai, ia bisa melihat erambut merahnya dan bentk rahangnya. Itu Gaara— walau lelaki itu tak tahu.

Arogansi lelaki kecil itu kembali, yang tadinya tertelan oleh rasa takutnya. Ia mengerutkan dahinya. Siapa sosok ini? Mau apa dia?

BRAK!

Gaara langsung mendorong anak itu hingga terjatuh ke atas lantai. Anak bermata kelam itu mendecih dan menatapnya tajam juga tampaknya telah siap untuk meneriakinya.

"Diam." kata Gaara tajam. "Dan jangan bergerak atau pun bersuara. Tetap di sini hingga orangtuamu datang."

Lelaki dihadapannya tampaknya baru saja akan membantahnya saat Gaara mulai angkat bicara lagi, "Lain perkara kalau kau mau mati. Sisanya biar aku yang urus."

Lelaki yang lebih muda itu terdiam. Gaara membanting pintunya dan mengunci pintu raksasa itu dengan meninggalkan kuncinya pada lubangnya. Kemudian, ia berjalan ke arah pintu yang sedang coba dibuka oleh Obito.

BRAK!

Pintu itu terbuka, menunjukkan sosok Obito yang luar biasa kotor dan acak-acakan— sukses menyulut rasa mual Gaara lagi.

"Ah, hai, bocah merah." kata Obito penuh sarkasme. Topengnya terbuka setengah, menunjukkan separo wajahnya. "Mana bocah kecil tadi?"

Gaara hanya terdiam, tak mencoba menjawab.

"Mana? Mana?!" tanya Obito keras, agak di luar kontrol tampaknya. Matanya terlihat terbelalak dan wajahnya berkeringat dingin.

Gaara mengerutkan dahinya. Obito... kenapa?

Obito mendorong minggir Gaara dan membuat lelaki itu nyaris terjatuh. Lalu, ia terus berjalan ke arah pintu yang dibaliknya ada anak tadi. Mulutnya terus berteriak-teriak seperti orang gila, "Keluarlah! Keluarlah, bocah! Bermainlah denganku!"

Gaara mengernyit. Obito terlihat jauh lebih tak waras dari biasanya. Lalu, mendadak ia tersadar bahwa Obito semakin dekat dengan pintu, membuatnya berkata, "Berhenti."

Obito langsung terhenti dan berbalik. Wajahnya seolah tak percaya. Matanya masih terbuka lebar. "Kau... menyembunyikannya? Kau melindunginya?!"

Gaara berjalan mundur selangkah. Tampaknya ini kan menjadi buruk.

"KENAPA?!" jerit Obito sambil berlari ke arah Gaara dengan pedangnya yang terhunus. Ia menebasnya dengan membabibuta. Tetapi, akurasinya sangat rendah. Terlalu rendah malah, terutama untuk ukuran seorang Obito. Walau begitu, bukan berarti menghindarinya tak melelahkan.

Gaara tambah mengernyit memikirkan fakta ini. Ia sedang mencoba merunduk, saat mulutnya mulai bicara, "Hentikan, Obi—!"

Dan pedang itu ujungnya menyentuh sedikit kulit pipinya, menyisakan sebuah goresan kecil.

"Tobi, bodoh! Tobi! TOBI!" seru Obito saat Gaara, memundurkan kepalanya.

Mata Gaara membulat. Sejak kapan... Obito mau dipanggil Tobi lagi?

Tetapi, sabetan pedang itu terus berlanjut. Obito terus bergerak layaknya orang sinting, membuat Gaara terpaksa menghindarinya terus-menerus.

Mendadak, telinga Gaara mendengar suara langkah kaki jauh di luar sana, membuatnya menarik pisaunya dan mencoba menahan pedang Obito dengan pisaunya.

"Jadi, kau mau melawan, bocah?!" seru Obito penuh emosi. Diangkatnya pedangnya tinggi-tinggi dan ditebaskannya ke arah depan.

"HENTIKAN,! MEREKA DATANG!" seru Gaara galak sambil menahan serangan itu dengan menggunakan pisaunya.

PRAK!

Pisaunya patah, mengahantam pedang yang dipegang lelaki bertopeng itu.

Mendadak, Obito kembali tersadar, membuat Gaara menjadi lega. Obito langsung mundur selangkah dan nafasnya yang tersenggal-senggal segera ia atur.

"Hapus semua jejak." kata Gaara, lalu menuding jendela.

Obito hanya mengangguk.

Sementara itu, anak yang tadi sedang bersender di balik pintu sambil duduk lemas. Matanya terbelalak dan nafasnya tersenggal-senggal. Ia kemudian menenggelamkan wajahnya pada kakinya.

Dan saat pintu di ruang tempat Gaara dan Obito tadi terbuka oleh pemiliknya, ruangan itu telah kosong.

...

Gaara terduduk di atas atap. Mata _jade_ miliknya menyapu pemandangan kota di sekelilingnya. Kemudian, matanya menatap ke suatu titik yang tak terjangkau olehnya; sebuah rumah mewah di sisi lain dari kota. Tetapi, tak terlihat apa-apa. Merasa tahu tak akan melihat apa pun, ia memalingkan wajahnya ke sisi lain kota dengan mata yang menerawang.

Kota ini sudah tak sama dengan beberapa jam yang lalu. Tak lagi... sama. Bahkan setelah Gaara berhasil mencegah kematian para majikan rumah di mansion itu malam ini oleh tangan Obito, tetapi para pelayan masih tertinggal. Belum lagi sang anak yang melihat kejadian itu. Sejauh mana ia melihatnya? Apakah ia bertanya-tanya? Apakah ia takut? Apakah ia paham apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

Seharusnya semua kemungkinan sudah ia pertimbangkan. Seharusnya ia bisa mencegah kejadian itu walau ia harus berkelahi dengan Obito. Tetapi, nyatanya, ia terlalu pengecut. Ia malah muntah di sudut ruangan dan tak mencoba menghentikannya. Ia bodoh. Harusnya ia mencegahnya! Ia bahkan belum bisa terlepas dari keluarganya— itu pun kalau mereka pantas disebut keluarga. Lalu, kenapa ia tak bisa? Kenapa?

"Haloooo~"

Suara Obito yang memanggilnya membuatnya melirik sekilas pria itu.

"Kau tak apa-apa, bocah?" tanya lelaki oranye itu, yang tak diacuhkan sepenuhnya oleh Gaara. Lelaki oranye itu mengulang panggilannya, walau reaksi apa pun belum ia dapatkan. Bahkan Gaara tak bereaksi dengan panggilan 'bocah'nya— yang sukses membuat lelaki itu menggaruk-garuk kepalanya.

Kemudian, ia menatap Gaara lama sekali walau mata jadebitu menolak membalas tatapannya. "Kau marah padaku karena kulukai? Mau ngadu ke Konan?!" tanya lelaki itu sekali lagi dengan nada yang intens.

Gaara tak menjawab, malah menundukkan kepalanya, yang membuat Obito makin bingung.

"Kau curang!" seru Obito mendadak sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Gaara. "Kalau begini aku tak bisa menyalahkanmu!"

Dan masih belum ada jawaban.

Obito terdiam lama sekali, hingga sebatang coklat ia lemparkan ke wajah Gaara, membuat Gaara sedikit bereaksi. "Makan! Sekarang! Itu baru kubeli tadi! Ini baru pertama kalinya kuberi seseorang coklat tahu! Dan kalau kau tak memakannya...!"

Gaara menyobek bungkusnya, lalu langsung memasukkan semuanya ke dalam mulut sekaligus dan menelannya tanpa ampun dalam hitungan detik— membuat Obito hanya melongo.

"Kau mengganggu. Pergi, Tobi." kata Gaara datar, sambil menutup matanya.

Obito menatapnya lama, tak juga bergerak. Telinganya sedikit menegang saat mendengar Gaara mendadak langsung memanggilnya dengan nama itu, sesuai permintaannya.

"Baiklah, Gaara. Tobi kan anak baik." kata Obito pada akhirnya lalu mulai berjalan. Kemudian, mendadak ia berhenti dan berkata, "Kau akan pulang, kan?"

Gaara tak menjawab.

"Kami akan mencekcokimu kalau kau tak pulang. Lagian Konan akan menangis. Kau kesayangannya."

Gaara masih terdiam cukup lama, hingga ia menggumam tak jelas.

"Kuanggap itu 'ya'" kata Obito, lalu berlalu pergi. "Oh, iya, terima kasih."

Gaara tak berkomentar, terheran-heran dengan kalimat terakhir Obito. Terima... kasih? Untuk apa? Dan... sejak kapan lelaki itu bisa berterimakasih?

_"Kau akan pulang, kan?"_

Gaara kembali terdiam.

Pulang?

Haruskah ia pulang? Benarkah mereka peduli? Benarkah Konan akan menangis?

Ia sedikit bergerak, mencoba mencari posisi yang lebih nyaman untuk beristirahat sejenak sebelum perjalanan pulangnya dimulai kembali. Kemudian, terdengar olehnya bunyi berkeresek, membuatnya meraba kantongnya. Ada beberapa benda di sana. Tetapi apa?

Ia mengeluarkan benda yang berkeresek tadi dari kantongnya.

Sebatang permen dan coklat. Permen dan coklat pemberian gadis tadi. Ia menatap kedua benda itu lama sekali tanpa berkedip.

_"Ta... Tadi kan Gaara-kun lagi sedih, jadi Gaara-kun makan ini saja..."_

Wajah polos hadis itu mendadak terbayang olehnya. Senyumnya yang lebar, kebaikan hati, kasih sayangnya—

Ia mendekap kedua benda ityu dalam rengkuhannya, lalu kembali menatapnya, mempertimbangkan mana yang hendak ia makan duluan. Mungkin coklatnya, soalnya permen jauh lebih awetIa menatap coklat itu lama sekali. Hei! Merek dan jenisnya sama dengan yang Obito berikan tadi!

Ia mendengus dengan pikiran bahwa selera Obito dan Hinata sama. Tetapi, pikiran itu segera ditepis mengingat Obito memang selalu membeli semua jenis permen di toko.

Ia menatap coklat itu lagi sebelum ia membuka bungkusnya dan mencoba menggigitnya sepotong. Matanya tertutup saat lumeran manis bercampur pahit nan kental itu mengenai lidahnya.

Rasa coklat itu berbeda dengan yang diberikan Obito tadi, lebih manis... lebih enak...

Karena yang diberikan Obito didapat dengan cara kotor. Karena yang diberikan gadis itu didapat dengan cara bersih.

Ia tertegun saat pemikiran itu melintasi kepalanya.

Ia terdiam sejenak, lalu mulai menggigit sepotong coklat itu lagi. Matanya tertutup dan sebuah senyum lembut tersungging di bibirnya.

Coklat itu manis. Dan seperti kata gadis tadi, sedikit menenangkannya. Mungkin bukan coklatnya, tetapi kebaikan hatinya. Kebaikan yang merupakan nutrisi untuk hati, memperkayanya. Kebaikan yang katanya merupakan anugrah dari Tuhan itu.

Gaara menggigit kembali coklat itu. Di tengah malam nan sunyi di atas atap salah satu gedung di tepi kota bagian Timur negeri itu, lelaki berambut merah itu kembali menutup matanya— menikmatinya.

_"Aku senang bertemu denganmu."_

_Aku juga._

•

•

•

•

•

•

_Dan kamu mengajarkanku,_

_Betapa manis dan menyentuhnya_

_Kebaikan hati juga kasih sayang itu._

* * *

•_OMAKE•_

Lelaki berambut hitam itu masih berusia tujuh belas tahun. Dan kini, di tengah rasa takut yang mencekam rumahnya, ia masih berusaha untuk tenang.

Jujur, ia masih shock. Apalagi dengan hilangnya adik kesayangannya, ditemukannya mayat seorang pelayan dalam kondisi tragis dan penyekapan seluruh pelayan dn penjaga tanpa ampun. Dan pelakunya tak meninggalkan jejak.

Ayahnya yang berharga diri itu tak bisa terima. Pria itu tak henti-hentinya memaki-maki saat melihat seluruh figuranya pecah. Lambang keluarga sobek, begitu juga dengan foto keluarga yang dicoret dan disobek.

Lalu, mamanya histeris. Siapa pun tahu mamanya dekat dengan semua pelayan dan sayangnya setengah mati pada adik kecilnya.

Kini, mereka bertiga tengah di ruang piala. Sang ayah masih menilai sejauh apa yang hilang, sang mama masih menangis keras.

_Nah, pertama mama._

"Ma, tenanglah. Mama kan nggak salah. Lagian perhiasan mama bisa dibeli lagi."

Mamanya malah semakin histeris. "Bukan! Mama ngga sematre itu! Tetapi pelayanku! pelayanku! Anakku! Huaaaa! Anakku yang manis! Pelayanku yang manis! Penjahat itu kejam! Rumahku ternoda!"

Ia terdiam. Yang pasti adiknya itu akan marah sekali jika ia disebut manis. Atau mungkin tidak jika dari ibunya?

_Misi pertama : gagal. Solusi : minta bantuan ayah_

"Pa, bantu." katanya sambil mendekati ayahnya yang sedang berdiri di epan piala.

Tes... tes...

Air mata mengalir dari wajah pria keras itu. Wajahnya kosong eolah tanpa nyawa. "Maafkanb aku, nak, aku gagal sebagai seorang ayah. Ayah menyesal terlalu keras pada adikmu. "

Dan lelaki tadi seperti disambar petir. Wah, kalau saja adiknya tahu ayahnya sesayang ini padanya.

_Intinya, mana adiknya? Solusi : tanya pelayan._

"Kami tak tahuuu! Tuan muda hilang! Walau super dingin dan egois, ia tuan muda yang baik. Walau seenaknya dan tak berekspresi, ia tuan mud yang manis. Hiks... Mana maid seperti kami juga kehilangan teman sejawat. Hiks..."

Pemuda itu terdiam. Wah, padahal pelayan itu paling hobi menggosipkan kejelekan adiknya. Dan ketampanan. Dan kekerenannya. Tetapi baru kali ini ia disebut manis.

_(tampaknya bukan) solusi : kembali ke ruangan tadi_

Jadi, pemuda itu kembali. Ia mendapati ayahnya masih menangis. Lalu, mana mamanya?

"Mama mana?" tanyanya.

Sang ayah hanya menunjuk sudut ruangan tanpa meliriknya. Matanya masih mengalirkan air.

Mamanya sedang berdiri di sudut, menaiki tepi rak disamping lemari.

"Ngapain mama?" Tanyanya sambil mengerutkan dahi.

"Katanya ada bau dari sana." jawab ayahnya singkat.

Yah, memang ada bau sih.

BRUK!

Terdengar bunyi debuman dari balik pintu perpustakaan. Kewaspadaannya meningkat. Ia perlahan mendekati pintu dan heran mendapati kuncinya terpasang. Ia lalu memutarnya.

Dan tubuh adiknya terjatuh ke kakinya.

"Mama, papa! adik ada di sini! A—" serunya penuh euforia

HOEEK!

Mamanya muntah. Tepat setelah melihat bekas muntahan Gaara yang mulai membusuk. Sementara ayahnya, bingung mau mendtangi yang mana : anak atau istri

* * *

Pesan kisah singkat ini:

1 Selalu sayangi keluarga. Jangan sampai menyesal

2 Bersihkan bekas muntah, kalau bisa jangan repotkan orang. Kalau tak bisa, hargailah yang melakukannya

Untuk kisah panjangnya, bisa sendiri, ya?

* * *

Walau baru satu chapter(Alhamdulillah akhirnya jadi:')), fiction ini... PANJANG BANGET! #tepar

Thanks for Allah SWT(for everything!), Lockup, now servant, blala(for your reviews!) and all readers.

Lockup : Maaciiih :3 Agak lama dikit sih updatenya. Tapi, panjang kan, jadi yah...

Now Servant : Wait. filsafat itu apa, ya? Hehe... sering denger tapi belum pernah tau artinya. Males buka kamus juga sekarang... waaah, kamu tertarik? Aku seneeng! Semoga suka chapter nan panjang ini. Ngos-ngosan buatnya haha. Formerly a prince? :o What prince? You sure not a king formerly? :)

Blala : Thank youuu :D

Hope you like this fic :)

Review, please? Thank you!


End file.
